how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ente oder Kaninchen
Ente oder Kaninchen ist die fünfzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde in den USA am 08.02.2010 und in Deutschland am 09.02.2011 urausgestrahlt. Angeblich wurde man kurze Zeit, wenn man Barneys Nummer wählte, mit einer Ansage von Barney-Darsteller Neil Patrick Harris verbunden, die ein Treffen im MacLarens vorschlug. Inhalt Ted, Marshall, Lily und Robin sind bei Ted Zuhause und schauen zusammen den Super Bowl an. Barney ist im Super Bowl-Stadion und hält ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Call Barney Stinson' und seiner Handynummer in die Kamera. Es zahlt sich aus, denn sein Handy klingelt am laufenden Band. Dazu stellt er Ranjit als seinen persönlichen Chauffeur ein. Robin geht später auf ein Valentinsdate mit ihrem Kollegen von Komm schon, steh auf New York!, Don Frank. Sie konnte das Date ihrer Meinung nach nicht ablehnen, weil Don sie live im Fernsehen gefragt hat. Währenddessen diskutiert die Gruppe mithilfe der Ente-Kaninchen Theorie, ob Don für Robin attraktiv ist oder nicht. Außerdem diskutieren sie darüber ob Enten besser sind als Kaninchen und kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass Enten besser sind. So meint Robin, dass Don für sie ein Kaninchen ist und thumb|left|290pxstellt ihn sich mit Kaninchenohren vor. Ted beschließt, nachdem er vom Erfolg von Ranjits arrangierter Hochzeit gehört hat, dass Marshall und Lily ihm seine zukünftige Frau suchen sollen. Außerdem will er dass sie dann mit ihm und seiner zufällig ausgewählten Frau auf ein Valentins-doppel-Date gehen. Er begleitet Robin außerdem zu Dons Apartment, der gesagt hat bei ihm würde eine Party steigen. Allerdings sitzt er alleine und nackt auf der Couch und Ted geht sofort wieder weil er bemerkt dass es dort keine Party gibt. Don erklärt Robin, er wollte "Den nackten Mann" ausprobieren, weil er gehört hat dass das funktionieren soll. Unterdessen hat Barney Probleme mit seinem Handy. Wenn er gerade dabei ist, eine Frau zu verführen klingelt das Handy und es ist eine noch heißere Frau dran. Das führt ihn dazu dass er die Frau in seinem Apartment sitzen lässt und so schnell wie möglich mit Ranjits Hilfe zum MacLaren's Pub fährt. Irgendwann wirft er das thumb|290pxHandy in den Müll, um sich auf die Frau, Natalia, konzentrieren zu können. Allerdings führt das dazu dass sich Barney immer einbildet, das Telefon zu hören. Marshall und Lily verstecken es im Klavier in Teds Wohnung und Ted und Robin finden es, als sie aufräumen. Ted geht ans Handy. Später haben Marshall und Lily mit Ted und Natalia ein Doppel-Date. Jetzt hat Ted das Problem, dass er immer an das Handy gehen will. Barney will sein Telefon aber zurück. Irgendwann sind alle im MacLaren's und Lily wirft das Handy in ein Glas voll Bier. Während Don und Robin am Ende der Episode die Show vorbereiten, entschuldigt sich Don für sein unpassendes Verhalten. Jetzt sieht Robin Don mit Entenschnabel. Gast & Nebendarsteller *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Benjamin Koldyke als Don Frank *Bar Paly als Natalia *Lauren Shiohama als Marisa Musik *"Turkey in the Straw" *Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" *Haroula Rose - "Someday" *Richard Wagner - "Here's comes the groom" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Die Episode dreht sich darum, dass sich Robins Gefühle für Don verändern, was schon in der Folge Die letzte Zigarette erwähnt wurde. Diese Episode kann aber auch als Anspielung auf die "Meerjungfrauen-Theorie" gesehen werden. *Don versucht den nackten Mann bei Robin. *Es wird klar, dass Don Barneys Blog liest. *Als Marshall und Lily nicht wissen, mit wem sie Ted verkuppeln sollen, diskutieren sie über seine Ex-Freundinnen. Sie erwähnen Natalie (Gutes altes Hemd) Blah Blah (Irre heiß) und Trudy (Der Ananas-Vorfall und Angst vorm Dreirad). *Dies ist die zweite Epsiode, in der die Gang den Super Bowl ansieht, nach der Folge Das Montagsspiel.﻿ *Ted erwähnt, dass die Ukulele oft wegen der U's in Kreuzworträtseln auftaucht. Dieses wird in Roboter gegen Wrestler bestätigt. Anspielungen *Auf Barneys Plakat steht C'all '''B'arney 'S'tinson. Die ersten Buchstaben ergeben so '''CBS. Das ist der Name des amerikanischen Senders, auf dem How I Met Your Mother läuft, und welcher auch den Super thumb|290pxBowl des Jahres 2010 ausstrahlte. *Als die Freunde in der Bar darüber streiten, ob eine Ente oder ein Kaninchen besser sei, beginnt auch Ranjit, mit zu diskutieren. Er argumentiert in Farsi "Eine Ente kann rennen, fliegen, quaken, Kaninchen machen überhaupt nichts!". *Ted erwähnt Donald Duck, ''um deutlich zu machen, dass es sich bei Don um eine Ente handelt. Er sagt, die beiden hätten gemeinsam, dass sie nie eine Hose tragen würden. *Natalia kennt jede Zeile aus dem Film ''Caddyshack. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5